I'm the avatar so deal with it
by zelbleach
Summary: A makorra series happens after korra deals with amon. There are still equalist. Some fight scenes.korra Restors peoples bending blah blah blah can't tell you any more than that. rated T cause they won't go that far well in this story. Lots of blood Me gusta. ENDEd WILL NO ONLY WRITE ONESHOTS FOR LOK CAUSE I'M TO LAZY TO WRITE A SERIES
1. prologue

**Ch 1**

**korra prov**

_*Flashback*_

_ Mako placed a hand on my face. I felt goosebumps on my neck where his rough skin was barely touching my skin. He smiled._

_" I realized then korra, I love you," His eyes were filled with love. I turned away and backed up._

_" Not now mako!" I yelled but not to loud. Iwas afraid someone would here me and follow me. All i wanted to be was alone. I ran to naga and glanced at mako seeing a mixture of shock and pain plastered on his face. I quickly turned away._

_*End of flashback*_

And here I am now, crying over the edge of a cliff. Stupid Amon, stupid Mako and stupid me. Why am I the avatar? Why couldn't I live a normal life? I slump down to my knees. ( An Is slump a word? Sorry my brain is not working!Oh well) Naga trys to comfort me. I rub her head, and hug her. This is why I love naga, she always is by my side and knows how to make me feel better. I smile into her fur and she licks my face.

After my giggles die down I say," Naga go to katara." She snuggles closer to me before going. I wish she understood full english, but she only knows simple words. Now i'm to joyous to cry, but I still feel the sadness.

I hear light footsteps I peek over my shoulder to find a man dressed in an air bending garb. I grunt," Go away tenzin, i'm not in the mood." He sighed.

" But your the one that called me here, korra," my eyes widen in shock at the familar voice. I quickly turn around.

" Aang!" I yell pushing aside the idea to tackle him. I quickly stand up and smile. Yes, all I need is some advice. Suddenly all the past avatars appeared behind him. He came up to me and pressed his thumb against my forehead. Just like Amon did, but i trusted Aang. Suddenly I felt energy over whelm me. My eyes glowed and I felt all the power in the world in the palm of my hand.

**Mako prov**

I stood there grinning like an idiot, as korra bended all the elements. Now that she got her bending back maybe we could hook up. I walked over seeing she was done, but I couldn't help but admire her beauty when she was making the wave crash into the mile high cliff. I made my footsteps louder, as I approached her. She turned around quickly, her eyes softened as she saw me. I still had the stupid grin i couldn't seem to whipe it off my face. I held out my arms and she ran into me. I span her around, but what she said next did not suprise me.

She cupped my cheek," I love you too." I ramed my lips into her and my arms flung around her waist. Her hands fisted up in my hair. As fast as our kiss started it ended, sadly. She pulled back and leaned her head back for air. But i saw it as an opportunity to give her more kisses to show her my love. I left a wet trail of kisses along her jaw.

" Stop mako," She tried to pull back but my arms are still around her waist. I lift my head up to her and pout. " Why?" I whine. " Because, I have to tell Tenzin and the oth.." kiss her soflty to shut her up. " Forget about Tezin and the others," I kissed her longer and with more passion. She whips out of my grasp and smiles.

" Am I dreaming?" She asks me. I smile and idea popping in my mind. " Tell me," I scopped down and kissed her. I licked her lips and hoped she would let me in. For a while she didn't respond, but then she pulled back and sighed.

" I am dreaming, dang it," I frowned, searching in the back of my mind for something to assure her. " Ohh and you have dreams like this about me," I snuggled in to her neck. Wondering where all these emotions came from. I didn't even feel this when I was with Asami.

" Lets go," growled korra said as I started to kiss her collar bone. I began to start to kiss up her neck but right as I was about to reach her ear, but she pushed me off her!

" I said stop mako," she started, but I interupted her. " Awwww, can we later?" she put her hand on her head and let out a big breath. " Think about what your doing Mako," I smiled as the words rolled off my tongue. " I can't. I can only think about you," I said truthfully.

**My prov (narrator) am the writer so deal with it**

Finally the two walked back to katara's house and the avatar restored beifong's bending. And then they ate dinner and went to bed

_**I Got really lazy at the last sentence so i'm sorry. Please r &r because i'm new at this and this is my second fanfiction and the first one was kind of crapy. Will post more chapters as you see its a prologue**_


	2. friendship

CH2 its up so quickly because so many people read it well in my eyes so here. Cries of joy

Korra prov

( Chaper is not needed it's like a filler! so you may skip. Asami and korra freindship)

I personally like this chapter SHows korra's soft side

Around the dining table there was an unbearable silence. How did things get akward so quickly? We were sitting around smiles on all of our faces even Tenzin's. Which now that I think about it is very strange. When Bumi brought up Asami's father, laughing became dead silence.

I stared down at my plate, I looked at her and see seemed fine. I sucked up my pride and put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. She hugged me tightly, I was in shock because who can expect a hug out of no where? I rubbed her back as she sobbed on my shoulder.

" Shhhh, it's ok," I reassured her. She looked up at me a tear rolling down her face. She gave me another hug.

" y-your.. s-so ni-nice korra," She fell onto my shoulder again. I rubbed her back somemore. Her crying died down until she just was hiccuping and shivering. i lifted her up to look at me.

" I will always be here when you need me," I said smiling. SHe gave me one more last hug, before going off to the bathroom. I looked back to my food realizing how hungry energy bending was. ( AN Energy bending=restoring non-benders bending or avartar state). I digged into my food soon everyone else followed withput a word. I rembered about Asami and how she had not ate dinner.

" Tenzin." Tenzin hmmed' at me. I continued," do you mind if Asami eats in her room."

" I don't mind, Korra," Tenzin replied. I got up picked up her tray and brang it to her room. I was hesitant to knock on the door but I adventually did after hearing quiet sobs.

" W-who. is. i-it." Asami asked between sobs. " It's me may I come in," I said it took a while for her to awnser, it was as if she thought that if she let me in I would mock her.

"Y-Yes," I creaked the door open to she Asami crying into her pillow. I set down the food tray on the dresser next to her bed and tapped her finger so she would know I was there. She jumped up as squezzed me so tight I could barely breath. I rubbed her head.

" Brought your water and food," I unlatched her hands and brought her the tray. SHe took a bite and began to eat like she hadn't eatin' for weeks.

The end

**IF YOU ARE WORRIED I WON'T POST MORE AT 3 IN THE MOURNING I WILL!**

**SORRY FOR LANGAUGE NO I'M NOT A HILLBILLY I JUST WRITE LIKE THAT. AGAIN R&R. **


	3. sucesfull kinapping

**Ch 3 Wow thankyou all for following this story so far I really love you guys give me ideas for equalist rally thing ( specail Thankyou's those two venzuala and the two uk + the 4 canada , chile 2 readers = ) good to know people read this stuff **

**chp sum: korra is kidnapped Mako goes crazy. **

***Ohh i just realized there are no equalist oh well***

Korra prov:

After Asami felt better, I headed back to my room. I quicly changed into tom boy shorts and a tank top and literlly hoped into my bed. And as soon as that I was alseep.

Random equalist prov:

I made sure I was quiet, walkig on the tip of my toes. I jumped through the Avatar's window. I made my approach. I didnot have my electro sticks ( can someone tell me what thous are so I will know for future chapters) But I did have a needle full of medicine to make her black out. I gabbed it into the muscle of her arm, I would imagine it would hurt even jest in the muscle. I pressed harder until I felt bone of her arm. I looked up to see if the avatar was awake. A pain expression danced around her face, but she was knocked out. I drew out the needle a steady drop of blood rolled down her arm. I brought my finger to her blood and wrote on the wall "_we have the avatar"_

I through her over my shoulder and jumped out of the window and ran to my secret ferry. I started the ferry and dropped the girl on my shoulders on to the floor. I turned on the ham radio on ," I have the Avatar."

**Omg Omg r&r for me**


	4. realization

_**Ch4 Thankyou loyal readers I will try to make this at least 15 chapters of this **_

_**AND TO THOSE VENDULA READERS I LOOKED UP WHERE YOU ARE I REALLY AM APRECIATIVE**_

**Mako prov:**

**I woke up to the light shining in my bedroom. Today, I was going to try to wake Korra up without gettint punched in the face. P.s don't wake the Avatar unless you want to die. It would be a win-win thing for me. Wake up the avatar with a kiss on the forehead and see korra smiling or getting punched in the face and getting healed with korra's hands rubbing against his skin. Might as well be shirtless for her. I shed my shirt and walked to Korra's room. I put my head to the door to make sure she wasn't awake and slowly opened the door. **

** I looked around the room to find Korra above the bed on the walls was a note that read " **_**We have the avatar."**_** Damin equalist. I stared I shock for a moment and then ran to Tenzin's room. I burst throught the room. The all woke up with my loudness.**

** "Tenzin! Korra has been captured by equalist," I rested my hands on my knees bending over. Tenzin jumped out of bed and grabbed my arm.**

** " Bolin! Getouthere. KORRA IS MISSING!" Bolin ran right out shock in his eyes. We needed back up here to protect Tenzin and Pema's kids.**

** " Bolin stay here, protect Pema, her kids, katara and Asami," I told him getting the grip of this situation. They would surely find out about `her bending if she wasn't carefull.**

_**As I REPEAT R&R PLZ NEED SOME ADVICE. OHH AND THANKYOU AGAIN anD AGAIN and again and again for reading it**_


	5. waking up

CH5 WOW MORE HITS 107 IN TWO HOURS AMAZING LOVE YA"LL FOR FOLLOWIN

Korra prov:

I fell something hard against my skin. No wait i'm laying on something hard? What happened? I can't oppen my eyes. I grunt at least my voice is working. I hear about 5 peoples footsteps engulf my eardrums. Ughh, poor blind people.

" Shhhhhh! she is waking up, TIE HER DOWN," those words rung to my ears. I'm not at home and defianatly not in a safe place. Unless, this is a sick trick that the airbending kids did to me. One problem or as I would say un problemo. I couldn't recognize their voices.

I Slowly opened my eyes white filled my eyes and I yelped at the brightness. It stung my eyes. OOWWIEE! As, my eyes ajusted to the lights. I realized I was in deep shit.

Have you noticed these keep on getting shorter and shorter. R&R but seriously thanx for reading


	6. that's just sick!

Ch 6 I'm so sorry for making that short but I just felt you need suspense so her it is

Korra has a little bit of a potty mouth but you can handle it right

Korra again prov:

Equalist and some adults surronding me. The ones without maskes were holding eighter a clip board or a needle. A unbearable pain in my arm, legs, chest and head took me. I gritted my teeth together. I didn't dare to look down, but since i'm too damn headstong to refrain from that. I peeked down looking at al the needles and patches on my leg. My head began to throb, if only i could move my arm. My eyes tightened and i squezzed them as tight as I could. Defiantly to much medicine in my body. All my senses started to come back. Touch, hearing and sight were the only senses I could feel right now.

One of the ladies shoved a spoon of black, thick liquid done my throat. Then my sense of taste hit me harder than a plane crashing into a person, more like the avatar. A taste of luke warm fluids. A strong flavor of plant and rotten milk. Talk about G.R.O.S.S! I feel the last sense and wait for it... wait for it. Booom! The smell of pee mold and something else hit me. Did I tell you they were all wearing somthing covering their noses and mouths.

" Better," One of them asked me from behind. " Like hell, BASTARD!" I screech and the throbbing pain comes back. OWWWW! /_Note to self don't yell/_ I sat there for a minute. Until, the pain subdued and I opened my eyes again.

"Knock her out," An equalist said

THANKYOU AGAIN FOR READING R&R STAY TUNED


	7. sherlock mako

Ch 7 HI! wow more readers across the world i'm flattered. Thankyou for all the support.

CHp sum: Mako finds clues to korra's disaperance (makorra next chapter)AND ITS FLUFF!

Makoprov:

"Now, let's save korra," I directed to Tenzin, catching his eyes. He sighed and I gave hima confused expression. He did want to save korra right? Why are we standing here right now?

"You better get changed you can easily get hurt and you will freeze, also grab a jacket." He said steernly. I went back and changed hurridly into warm clothing. I ran out and found Tenzin waiting for me with a couple guards. We all hopped on his flying bison and took off.

"Mako, we found a clue to were Korra is," Tenzin looked over to me, He continued," There was a trading ship that was set out this morning, but they said it never enetered republic city or turned back but it was found on air temple island. It was burned so I think we should head there first.

TADA I KNOW IT SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE ALOT MORE. MORE WILL BE POSTED THIS HOUR OR THE NEXT


	8. kill the avatar

CH 8 Thank you again keep on reading and i'll keep on posting. sorry i would have posted this earlier but i was chasing a bug in my room.

Mako Prov;

Once we got to Air temple island, we saw people dressed in dark clothes lurking around the island. So tenzin made the Bison plop into the water and brang air down with us. We ended up on the other side of the island. We snuck up on the equalist they had a campfire and were surronding it.

" Now that we have captured the avatar, shouldn't we give her pain for what she did to Amon!" The equalist yelled. Dumb equalist korra revealed that Amon was a bender and now Amon is dead killed by Tarlock his own brother and not Korra. Other equalist shouted with the main equalist.

" Bring the Avatar out here,

Kill her, beat her!

yeeeeeaa!" a hundred of equalist yelled at once. It shocked me Amon wanted to kill the Avatar slowly but his subornates once oberying the Avatar wanted to kill her.

" I will bring her out," The equalist voice boomed through the island. Yes, this is our chance to take her back

Done will post on in 10-20 min thanx


	9. pure hatred

CH 9 wow still with me i'm sorry if i'm bad don't blame me it's my first fanfiction but thanx for reading ALL OF YOU

The same equalist in chap 3:

I opened the back of the car, to find the Avatar awake. Her beatifull blue eyes full of weakness and weariness with a tinge of hatred. I smiled and grabbed her throat. She struggled and kicked her legs.

" Such a beatifull site and sound," I threw her ove my shoulder. I smiled at brought her over. I dropped her face flat on the floor. She couldn't even lift her self up she was so weak.

" Today, we will give a salt bath and to the hundreds of shots we gave her it will be hell,"An equalist interupted him," YES YES YES YES!"

" As I was saying when she is in the bath we will electrify the water, how good will that feel Avatar?" I squished her fchecks between my fingers and laughed. I kicked her and but my squished my foot on her chest. Equalist laughed with me

_**My time limit was running out remeber one view = more chapters**_


	10. Another scar

CH 10 hey hey i will try too make it longer just live with. Need to hydrate. That bug is creeping me out* blows hair out of face* I Have a bug crawling on my face phobia and a bug did actually crawled on my face while I was sleeping.

warning: no makorra intended in first paragraph

Mako's prov of pure hatred:

I anxiously waited for hime to return with Korra. When he came back what I found shocked me Korra was naked and she was as skinny as a stick. She had only been gone for one day she wasn't that skinny. She would wear that tight tank top that showed she was muscler and not emaciated. But the girl that stood before me looked of no muscle and like she had never eatin in her life. My eyes weild up in anger, What the hell did they do to her?

My fist balled up, Tenzin put a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed, I then realised she did not have anything to stop her bending. DId they take away her bending? No they couldn't have they don't have bending. Maybe, it was her weakness and her being weary. Maybe the things that they shoved into her arms was it. My thought trail was broken when the man picked Korra up and again. He laid her in the tub and she screeched. " Ahhhhhughhhgh," She cried out.

They left her in there for a while, then brang out the electro sticks

( still don't know the name) and electrofied the water . SHe screamed out in pain. I clouldn't hold it any longer. I atacked the equalist's head. I sucsesfully killed him.

_**End more is comin your way stay tuned and R&R**_


	11. another scar korra's eyes

I Kinda lost count but here is ch 11

Korra's prov of another scar?

After along silence, the man named Maes hughes picked me up and layed me in the tub. It felt good, refreshing, even though it was freezing. Than it began to sting to my wounds, I began to scream.

"owww," It slipped out of my lips. He left me in the tub with water and salt water as he was explaining what he was going to do to me. i understood the pain would bcome ten times worse than this. He finally brought the electro sticks to the water surrounding me.

" AHHUGHHAHHH" I cried out. Out of no where the man stopped and I caught sight of a red scarf

_**hello R&R LOVE YA KEEP READIN I"M STILL HERE**_


	12. HEALING

CH 12 i have stayed up all night due to my fear. here it is ! Ps LISTEN TO BREKING BENJAMIN

Mako prov

I Grabed Korra and took off running. The equalist were just leeting me run away or they were in shock that I killed their leader. Korra's almost lifeless body was in my arms and we were on that bison as fast as you could say than damn equalist. After, a couple moments I looked down at unconscious Korra and rembered she was bare and probably cold. I took of my jacket and put it on her. I hugged her close to me.

Once, we were at Katara's home we figured it was close to two or three in the morning. We ran in side and awoke everyone. Katara quickly healed her and put her in shorts and a tank top for the nigh. As I carried her to the bed, I could'nt stop thinking about her. How I was so worried! I set her down on her bed and whiped away a strand of hair on her face, I tucked it behind her hair. Her hair was running losely but well combed. She began to mumble.

" Don't go mako, i-i'm scred. NOOOO! She scream I hugged her and she woke up and began to hug me tightly and cry one my shoulder. I heard hurried footsteps and hurried mumbling.

" Korra are you ok!" Bolin shouted with worry filling his vioce. Bolin opened the screen. And I rubbed Korra's back.

" Nightmare," I said still comforting Korra soon her sobs died down and I layed her back down on her bed. She fell asleep quickly.

END SO WATCHA THINK R&R THANKS FOR READING I STILL WILL BE HERE


	13. comfort

CH 13 Another it's gonna go way more than 15 maybe 30

hurt/comfort Makorra

Korra prov:

I woke up to a gentle nudge on my shoulder. I tried to open my eyes but as light passed through all I could do was say," My eyes, the light it burrnns!" I said being over dramatic. My eyes ajusted to the light and I saw mako with a tray and a steaming cup of something. Right next to the cup was a delicious looking and steaming cup of noodles. I didn't now I was about to fall over or that I was leaning over the noodles.

" SIt back Avatar, relax and have some tea," He said.

My mouth watered," No noodles?" I whined. He laughed and handed me the tray. I dug in. Craming as much food as I could into my mouth. After I was done, He gave me a hug and I returned it. He smiled.

" If you want to take a shower you may, but after Tenzin would like to speak to you." He got up and left. I headed to the showers and i ran a cold showers to numb my half healed wounds

TADA R&R THANXS FOR READING AND EAT YOUR VEGGIES


	14. conversation

CH 14 I guess I could go on forever just if someone read it. THis story it's spreading like a rash

NEST WILL BE ASAMI'S JEALOUSY BOTH OF THESE CHAPTERS WITH DIFFERENT PROV'S IF IT GOES WELL I'LL DO MORE OF THOSE _**AT CH 18 OR 19 CUTTING WILL BE INVOLVED but if you don't want cutting then R&R if you don't I will continue with the mystery people cutting . You could also review and tell me you want tenzin to cut or meelo what wonderful exampels**_

Tenzin's prov: ( ANOTHER FILLER YOU MAY SKIP)

I really needed to talk to Korra I had invited my wife, Bolin, Miss sato, beifong, Iroh and Mako, to the conversation. Korr had arrived ten minutes later than when we all sat down. Korra sat down in the only seat left between the general and Mako. She sat criss-cross apple sauce =O. I sat up staighter.

" So what happened, all of it! No lies," I had a straight face.

" Well, I was sleeping couldn't wake up and then I was dragged somewhere I passed out. Then I wake up with doctors or something in my face jabbing needles into me. Was stripped of my clothing. Choked. Slammed on the ground. Put in a bath full of salt water. And electrofied. So not much," Korra rambled. So this was all she knew. There had to be more, I was definatly going to question her when the others weren't around.

" Okay I want you to see Katara, so she can make sure the wounds did not reopen while you where sleeping." Tenzin lokked towards me.

_**R&R thankyou**_


	15. jealousy

CH 15 Asami thoughts one jealousy and her thoughts of makorra

Asami prov:

After the quick talk, I had decided to go back to my room this morning I saw mako comforting Korra and couldn't help but be jealous. That could have been her under mako's arms. A lone tear strolled down her face. Bolin Had knocked on the door and opened. I didn't care if he saw me cry. He was the nicest person I have ever known. I spoke my thoughts as i cried onto his chest.

" Y-Your Th-the nicest guy I-I hav eve-r known," I wrapped my arms aroud his waist and squezed him tight. I looked up at his eyes and he smiled.

" What happened you can tell me," He rubbed my back my sobbing turned into hick-ups.

" It's them mako and korra. I'm so j-jealous. It would be me he would be comforting and not korra." I say greedly.

_**END R&R PLZ THANKS FOR READIN'**_


	16. KIND OF IMPORTANT AN

AN if you want ch 16 wait till nine it will be good

summary; who knew someone was watching there conversation will new love arrive. who will cut? Will they leave? Kind of a cross over with full metal alchemist the person who cuts will lose their arm and leg so they et auto mail that is all

auto mail= metal limb

NOT REALLY CROSS OVER JUST USING AN IDEA


	17. imsorry READ THIS ANANANANAN

IM SO SORRY I NEEDED A NAP I'M GOING ON A ROAD TRIP SO I POST A BIG JUICY ONE AT 1-3 OR EARLIER

VERYIMPORTZNTVERYIMPORTANT


	18. filler CAMPFIRE NEED IDEAS

Ch 16 the equalist's end game ( I sat on a tact ouch that hurt) sorry lost my phone waited in a bathroom for one hour to get it but now I'm one hour late in my plans

Narrorator's prov;

On the next few days Tenzin disucssed moving in a hid out Tenzin's guards built. So it was offical the Avatr would go into hiding. Tenzin commanded for Mako to go with Korra on mako. All of them could not fit on the bison about 15 people were aboard. Korra, mako and Iroh would make there trip about two days earlier. So here Korra was packing for the three day journy. Lucky them there was a blizzard coming so it would be impossible to expect them or follow them.

Korra prov:

Today, I had to part with tenzin's family and the rest of team avatar. I waved good bye and we all jumped on naga. We passed the gate and I kicked Naga a bit to make her go faster.

(time jump)

We have been riding for about one or two hours now and Naga was starting to get tired. We soon found a small cave and went in side. All of us hadn't spoke a single word since we left and I had no idea why. I broke the silence

" Comfy, right?" I laughed a little, the foul mood soaking tha atmosphere.

" Why is this so akward? Let's talk to eachother," Mako said fumbling with his scarf. Looking down at the ground. I looked to Iroh who seemed to be in deep thought.

Mako prov

" Okay, so what do you guess want to do we can play a game," Korra said it like it was a quetion. We nodded and finally looked up to her. She rubbed her hands together and put one hand on her hip. THe other stroking her fake beard.

" What can we play? Tag, I-spy, truth or dare and the abc game. I think we should play I spy," She said drmatically moving her hands around.

" In A cave?" The general asked. I still wasn't used to calling him Iroh, it seemed to unformal for me. Korra laughed "well al the colors are yellow red blue and black." She said looking around.

Narrorator prov:

After, the longest game of eye spy ended the characters in this story quickly fell asleep


	19. CH 19

** OTHER READERS SHOULD READ 2**

QUESTION ON A REVIEW IDEA

To the guest who wanted me to do a heated make out session with Mako and Korra and then Jinorra walking in on them.

_You want it part of this story or a one-shot or one-shots about different situations like that._

_WHAT ABOUT IKKI HER 2. MAYBE FOR THE ONESHOTS ALL TYPES OF DIFFERENT PEOPLE WALKING IN ON THEM? OPTIONS JINORRA AND IKKI TENZIN BOLIN AND ASAMI OR __**AMON EQUALIST? lol**_

_**Other guest and members ideas are welcome thnx**_

_**READ READ READ READ READREADREAD READ IT WILL BENEFIT YOU!**_

_**HAPHAPHAPAPPPYY **_


End file.
